Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the collecting of cell specimens for diagnostic purposes and, more specifically, a cytology sampling tool that is positionable through one or more branched luminal networks of a patient for collecting cell specimens.
Description of Related Art
Cancer can be prevented, treated, and possibly cured if it is detected early enough, preferably in its precancerous or precursor stages. Accordingly, much effort has been directed to developing improvements in early detection devices and of the presence of cancer in its early stages.
Samples that contain more cells provide a greater accuracy and greater likelihood of early detection of the presence of cancer. A continuing need exists for devices capable of collecting larger cell samples form tissue of a patient.
Endobronchial navigation uses CT image data to create a navigation plan to facilitate advancing a navigation catheter (or other suitable device) through a bronchoscope and a branch of the bronchus of a patient to the nodule. Electromagnetic tracking may also may be utilized in conjunction with the CT data to facilitate guiding the navigation catheter through the branch of the bronchus to the nodule. In certain instances, the navigation catheter may be positioned within one of the airways of the branched luminal networks adjacent to or within the nodule or point of interest to provide access for one or more tools. Once the navigation catheter is in position, fluoroscopy may be used to visualize cytology tools, such as, for example, biopsy brushes, needle brushes and biopsy forceps as they are passed through the navigation catheter and into the lung and to the nodule or point of interest.